Furniture can be very expensive. Part of this is because of the amount of tooling required to form the proper connections to create a sturdy piece of furniture. In addition, some furniture may come in pieces and require assembly. Usually, there are numerous fasteners, joints, and the like with unclear instructions for assembly. Also, there is only one correct way of assembling the pieces together. Therefore, if a customer buys a desk, he will assemble a desk. Finally, once assembled, it is very unlikely to disassemble the furniture. This results in an expensive piece of furniture that is difficult to assemble and can be assembled in only one way.
Therefore, there is a need for a modular furniture system that is cheap to manufacture, easy to assemble, and configured for versatility so that a variety of different furniture pieces of various shapes and sizes can be assembled from a single kit.